Anime truth or dare!
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: Hello this is my truth or dare game show. Helped by my asistent Julia in each episode we bring in 3 charaters from two difrent animes and as a treate Julia will bring in one yaoi couple per episode and I don't even know who they are (Most of the time). Raited T to be safe.alittle Boys love and a lot of OOC. pleas review (this was mostly made to annoy my friends lol)
1. Episode 1 part 1

******I just writ this to anoy my friends so if anyone of my friends from school are reading this I assure you something of your worst nightmares will happen! WHAHAHAHAHA!**

******so evrey epasiode I choose a few charaters from some difrent animes to volentear in my truth or dare game show pleas injoy I own nothing but my OC's :)**

******and also i had to change the wrighting style because the last one i was using was agents FFN rouls but other then that nothings changed. its all the same. Please injoy and review :)**

* * *

EPASODE 1

"Hello lovleys i am your hoste NatAngel Dark Wings but you can call me Natangel or Nat." (Btw my appearance in this is: talish, light skin, red glasses, dark brown hair with red and hot pink tips and I'm wearing black pants and a short sleeved t-shirt with the words '**yaoi paty' **on it)

The camra then zooms out to reveal a teenage girl with short black hair, black lips, crimzen colored eyes and long black nails, smiling wickedly into the camra.

"And this is my assistent Julia."

Julia waved both of her hands in the air. "Hey peoples! Im Julia and this iisssss..."

the camara zoomed in on us. "ANIME TRUTH OR DARE!"

I nodded. "Yep and if you hadn't have guesed by the name this is the show where you can get some of your fav anime or manga charaters to answer something hostilely".  
Julia pushed me out ofthe way and walked forword. "Or dare them to do anything and i mean ANYTHING you want".

"I Smiled. Now lets intruduse our first victioms- i mean gusts to the show."

Julia pulled out a card with a list of names and shows and announced. "From the anime Black Butler i present yoooou..."

"Sabastian Michaelis!"

Sabastion walked out glearing at the audence and makeing the fangirls scream

Some Random fangirl stood up and screamed. "I LUV U SABASTION!" She then fainted.

Julia giggled as she read. "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel walked out wth his usail poker fase and sighed. "Honastly".

He then took a seet next to sabation and wisperes. "how did we get sucked into this?"

Sabation leened closer to Ciel and wispereed back. "i thought you knew."

They both gulped.

Julia smiled as she read out the next name.

" Grell Sutcliff!"

Grell ran out on stage, heading for Sabastion.

"BASSY!"

Sabastions eyes widened. "Oh god not you! He shouted in shock"

Grell jumped on Sabastion, knocking him down as he tryed to give him probly the moste dangrouis kiss of his life.

Sabastion struggled to push the crazed reeper of of him. "AH SHRP TEETH!" Sabastion pushed Grell off him and tryed to run.

"Get back here Bassy!" Grell cryed chasing after him.

Sabastions eyes were wide in horror. "SOMEONE GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME!"

I rolled my eyes. "securaty!"

*Silighlent*

I let out a loud grown.

"Julia thats you."

"Sorry" Julia said running of stage. She then started beating the s***t out of Grell.

"ARRRRRRRHHH! SOME ONE HELP ME!"

Grell screamed trying despretly to escape the rath of Julias razor sharp nails but to no avail.

"Julia walked back on stage after she was done beating Grell, leaving him bleeding on the ground, his fase covered in bumps and bruses.

Grell looked up. "w-was...that n-nessary...?"

Julia nodded and said sweetly. "yes, yes it was" :)

I looked at the card with the names of animes and charaters on it. Then announced.

"Okay next up from Vampire Knight we have. Zero Kiryu! Kaname Kuran! and Yuki Cross!"

The croud went wild when all 3 of them walkedout.

Yuki smiled and waved her arms in the air. "Hi evereyone!"

Another fangirl stood up and screamed. "OMG ZERO I LUV U MARRY ME!" XDDDD

they all took a seat on stage, everyone could tell that Zero was trying his hardest not to kill Kaname.

"I smiled. okay thats everyone after the break we-"

Julia waved her arms infrunt of the camra.

"hang on we still have to more people to introuduse!"

I looked at her confused.

"Julia what are you talking about theres no one left, we only had the guys from VK and BB come here." I wispered wondering what she was up to.

Julia shook her head. "Nope i kept this one a serprize from everyone."

"Julia what do you mean?"

I was getting kinda worried now.

Julia smiled as she announced. "To all of you yaoi fangirls out there please welcom Tetsuhiro Morinaga (Mori) and Tatusmi Souichi from The Tyrant who fall in love!"

The two walked on stage and all of the fangirls went wiled exsept fore me, i was to shocked to speek.

Mori looked at me. "Um is she alright?"

Julia turned her head to see my fase turning as red as her eyes.

Julia rolled her eyes. "hang on ill fix her."

Julia then slamed her foot on mine causing me to yelp in pain because she was wearing heels, ___heels!_

I was in pain but tried to keep my cool. "Yha im fine."

I leaned over to Julias ear and wispered. "Julia how did you get them here?"

Julia smiled. "I have my ways."

I leaned on Julias shoulder. "Well everyone while Julia takes me to the ER pleas try get to know eachother."

Julia smile. "Im Julia"

"Ouch... and Im Natangel"

"Stay tuned we will be right back after the break!"

*Break to commercial*

* * *

******Thanks for reading if you have any truth or dare ideres pleas send them through review.**

******REVIEW PLEAS  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**well sents no one sent me what they would like the charaters to do. I got a few of my friends to help me come up with the truth or dare stuff. So they will be making an aperence look out for Venom and Code.  
Pleas inoy and don't be scared to review and tell me what you thought of this :)**

* * *

Julia smiled. "Hey! welcome back! Sorry that NatAngel isn't here...turns out I did a lot more damage to her foot then I had ment to...ha ha."

* silents *

Julia cleared her throught and looked at everyone on stage. "Okay moving on...so did you guys all get to know each other why I was gone."

Everyone shrugged. "Sorta"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "So what are we ment to be doing anyway?"

"Oh thats right I havn't told you guys yet have I? In that case here are the rules."

1st: we pick some fans out of the audience and they will give you a dare or ask you a persnal qustion.

2nd : You have to do the dare or answer trufly NO EXSEPTIONS

3rd: If you don't follow the rouls we will play one of your worst moments on Video and I promes you that some of these are something no one has ever seen before.

"WHATE YOUR BLACK MAILING US!" Almoast everyone shouted

Kaname and Zeros fasees went red "….crap..."

"Oooo Zero, Kaname I see you guys have some secrets." Julia said grinning wickedly.

Zero was really Pissed off now. "WE- I MEAN I! DO NOT!"

I then walk...well limped on stage, smiling "Actually me and Julia have pruth that thats a lie and as long as you guys play by the rules we wont have to show anyone."

Kaname and Zero Gulped

Souichis eyes widened alittle. "Hey are you alright?" He asked pointing to the cast around my foot.

I blushed and wispered to Julia. "OMG he cares!"

But then rembering that we wernt alone I tried to keep my cool. "yha im fine its just 2 broken toes."

Souichi looked at Julia with a WTF look on his fase

"Okay now to you's in the audience we will pick some of you to give us your best truth qustions or your greatest dares." I said sitting down on some random chair.

The Audience Screamed and cheered.

Some Random fangirl raise her hand and shouted. "Ooo! Ooo! I have a dare for Sabastion, Kaname, Zero and Souichi!"

Julia nodded. "Yes pleas tell us!"

The fangirl smiled brightly, her fase turning red with happens. "Okay well my dare to Sebastion, Zero, Souichi and Kaname issss EEEEEEK! Take youe shirst off for and keep them off for the rest of the epasode!"

Souichis eyes widened "WHAT!" He shouted glancing at Mori

Zero raised and eyebrow. "Your kidding"

Sabastion just looked at the red fased Grell.

"Hurry or ill bring out the videos!" I shouted trying to stand up.

All the fangirls begin Screaming when they allstood up and begain to take off there shirts and almoste all of them (including Grell) had fainted when they tossed them aside.

Sabastion sighed. "Happy?"

"EEEEEEEEK BLOODY HELL YES!" I screamed taking picturs of All of them with my phone xD

Souichi sat back next to Mori, his fase red as hell. "You pervert dont get any ideres."

Mori was Blushing like CRAZY. "What! Senpai don't you trust me?"

Souichi punched Mori in the fase "WHAT THE F****K DO YOU THINK!"

"Guys! Hey Guys! We have a show to do." Julia said getting anoyed now.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding onto the chair for seaport. Then at the top of my lungs I screamed.

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEET!"

Evreyone went silighlent.

Julia smiled. "Okay Whos next?"

Fans rais there hands and I picked some random boy.

The boy lowered his hand and thought for a moment before asking. "Okay. Sabastion. What do you love more Ciels soul? Or Cats?"

I chuckeled. "Ooooo hit em where it hurts!"

Sabastion swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...well...lets see... cats are...but the the young masters soul is...but then again...ARRRRR DONT MAKE ME CHOOSE YOU WITCH!" he then begain to rock back and forword on his butt, holding his kneese close to his chest.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

I begain laughing. "okay I guess that could count as an answer... whos N-"  
I didn't even have a chance to fuinish before the boy added

"And for Grell i dare you to get your hair cut like when you were younger"

Grells eyes widened.

"NO! NO F***ING WAY B***CH!"

I smiled.

"Julia! you hold him down ill get the scissors!"

at almoast vampire-like speed Julia ran behind Grell and held him down by his sholders.  
Julia was alot stronger then any avrage 13 year old girl so Grell couldn't move from his seat at all.

"NO! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME F***K-WHIT!  
Grell shook his head left and right but that didn't stop me from snipping off his hair.

Snip, snip, snip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Grell screamed picking up his now cut hair.  
He then fainted from...shock i guess.

Julia let go off Grell, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground.

Julia and i bursted into a laughing fit.  
"O-okay who...whos n-next?"  
I asked still laughing.

Fans raised there hands again

Julia stoped laughing and thought for a moment, scaning the croud. "Ummmmm." She pointed to girl with really long red hair and pail skin.

My eyes widened. "Oh good god Vanom what the hell are you doing here?"

The Girl knows as Venom stood up. "Hey NatAngel common you should have guessed that id be here."  
"Anyway to thoughs who don't know me Im one of NatAngels frends and my dare to Kaname and Yuki iiiiisssssssssss.." She cleared her throte. "First Kaname Kiss my friend who is sitting right next to me."

The girl looks up and I reaslized that its my other friend Code when I saw her pale skin and really cirly brown hair. "WHAT NO!" Code shouts.

Kaname shruged. "That dosn't seem to bad." He then ran up to the audence and kissed Code full on the lips.

Codes eyes widened and she punched Kaname in the fase, then the gut, then the fase again, then kicked him in his...you know where, and then punched him once again in the fase so hard that he went flying back on stage.

And for Yuki I dare you to light Kanames hair on fire!

Kanames eyes widened. "WHAT!"

Julia handed Yuki a flame frower.

Kaname looked at her with fearfull eyes. "Yuki you better not –

"THIS IS FOR KISSING ANOTHER GIRL YOU CHEET!"

Kaname screamed when Yuki set his hair on fire with the flame frower and I was serprized to see that she was smiling when she did it.

Julia took the flame frower away from the crazed girl and put out the fire on Kanames hair with a fire extinguisher.

Sents it wasn't on full blast it didn't do much damage to the vampire  
But it did turn moast of Kanames hair into ash.

Code and Venoms's fases went red. "NO I WANTED HER TO KILL HIM!" they both shouted at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and said. "Oh yha I forgot to mention, no one is aloud to dare anyone to kill someone, fight to the death, comit suicide or drop dead. So if anyone had any dares like that pleas think of something else."

Hath of the audence sighed and lowered there hands.

Julia raised her eyebrow. "Really? That many of you wanted someone to die."

Venom shook her head and stood up again. "No actuly moste of us just wanted Kaname to die."

Evreyone in the audence just nodded. "Yah."

Kanames eyes widened. "WHATE EVREYONE WANTS ME DEAD?!"

Zero looked at him. "You just noticed?"

Kanames fase turned red with anger and he made a fist. "WATCH IT KIRYU!"

Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and held it up to Kanames head. "MAKE ME!"

Yuki jumped up from her seat. "BOTH OF YOU QUIT ACTION LIKE A BUNCH OF BRATS". She shouted punching them both hard on the head.

I sighed. "Thank you."

" So who will we chose next...ummmmm...you!" Girl In the blue hoodie."

The girl stood up and took off her hoodie only to reveal Kanako Tatsumi, Souichis younger sister. "Ummmm okay well for niisan and Morinaga... Mori! Truth. If you had only one day to live what would you do?"

Mori smiled. "Easy". He then wraped his arms around Souichi. "Id spend the hole day with sempai."

Souichis fase turned red and he made a fist. "Youll have only 3 seconds left to live if you don't move away from me..."

Mories eyes widened. "Um sempai..."

3

2

1

SLAM! Souichi punched Mori square in the fase, sending him to the ground.

"AWWWWW... I wailed. Mori that was soo sweet... you know not counting the hitting part."

"and niisan! are you and Morinaga in a relationship? because iv been sespecting that for some time now and i wanna know for sure."

Souichi blushed and let out a sigh.  
"yha we uh...we kinda are..."

Mori's cheeks went reder then before, just hearing his senpai saying that made his heart swell up.

Kanako squeeked. "I KNEW i-"

She didn't even have time to finish befor a girl who looked about the age of 13, with blond hair tide up in two big cirly pigtails, pushed her out of her way

"Oh! Ciel! Ciel! I have a dare for you!."

My eyes widened. I reckonized that girl it was Ciels fiancée Elizabeth. I looked over at Ciel and saw that he had the same look of shock on his fase that I had.

Ciel swallowed. "A-and what exactly would that be Lizzy?" Ciel asked knowing that whatever her dare was going to be it was not going to be good.

Lizzy squeeked. "Ciel I dare you to put on a pink bunny suit!"

Ciels eyes widened. "Oh no! There is no way in hell that Im doing that!"

I smirked. "In that case Ciel I guess we could show Lizzy that one other time when you war pink."

Ciels eyes widened. He seemed to know what I was refuring to. So exsepting defeat he got up from his chair and sighed.

"Where is the changing room?"

I pointed to some random door. "Over there. Inside there is a box of costumes so you should be abal to find a bunny suit in there somewhere."

Ciel sighed. "Great..." he then walked into the changing room and came out a few seconds later whereing a light pink bunny suit.

Lizzy and almoste every fangirl in the room squeeked.

"OMG YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" XD

Ciels fase turned a deep shade of red. "Kill me." He muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

I claped my hands togever. "Okay looks like we have time for one more truth or dare!"

Evreyone raising there hands begain to cry out.

"Pick me! Pick me!"

"Sorry fans but im gonna choose myself for this one because earlier i came up with a really great dare and I just have to say it."

i cleared my throte and turned my atencion to Zero and Kaname.

"Okay Zero, Kaname my dare to you guys is...DUN! DUN! DUN! KISS EACH OTHER!"

Kaname and Zero glanced at each other but didn't have a shocked reaction. But then Zero shook his head.

"No! No way im kissing him!"

Kaname nodded. "Me ether."

I nodded. "Fine in that case". I pushed a red butten and a random screan apeared.

I smiled evilly. "Show time!"

I then got ready to hit play on a DVD remote. Causing Zero and Kaname to stand up.

"Okay! Okay! Well do it!"

I smiled and got my video camera ready.

The vampire and the vampire hunter looked each other in the eyes a moment before they leaned in and kissed passionately on the lips and I could have sworn that I saw tongue.

Zero then wrapped his arms around Kanames neck as if he was trying to make the kiss last longer.

Sadly the kiss ended when they both needed air. You think that they would be trying to murder each other but all they were doing were just stearing into each others eyes.

All of the fangirls in the room eather screamed, had nosebleeds, or had fainted from a massave nose bleeds.

I looked up at my two friends in the audence and saw that there mouths were just hanging open and Code seemed even more pale then normal.

I then got out a large peace of paper from somewhere and a marker that was in my pocket for some reasion. I then writ down on the paper.

**_TOLD YOU SO XD_**

and showd it to them.

Venom then fainted in horror because she was the BIGGEST zero fangirl I have eber met and a Zero X Kaname relationship was one of her worse nightmares, just like how it was Code's worse nightmare to be kissed by Kaname.

Me and Julia looked into the camera. "Okay well thats it for this epasode. Im NatAngel!"

Julia pushed me out of the way for the SECOND TIME TODAY. "And im Julia!"

"We hoped you injoyed the show! And see us next time for..."

"ANIME TRUTH OR DARE!"

* Signing out*

(Back stage)

"Man that was so cool!" Julia Cried

"I Know!" I shreeked.  
"I honastly can't beleave that Souichis younger sister and Lizzy were in the audence! i mean i'v never been big fans of them but still talk about unexpected"

Julia nodded.  
"Yeah it was pretty unexpected, wasn't it"  
Oh and hey! I've been meaning to ask, what was on thoughs videos anyways?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh yha...Um well...actuly I was so bizzy that I didn't get a chance to get the videos."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "So what were Zero and Kaname so worked up about?"

I let out a light chuckle. "Im not sure but did you see the way they kissed...i bet ya $5 that whatever they were trying to hide had to do with them, eather kissing or...you know.."

"Oh I get the picture."

"Oh and did you see the look of Venom and Codes fases when Zero and Kaname kissed. LOL I thought I would die laughing!"

Julia giggled. Yha it was to die for.

We then both laughed the night away.

* * *

**Hey so wadda think? bet ya didn't exsepct to see Kanako and Lizzy huh?  
****So anyways if I decide to do an epasode two. Who would you like to be on it. I might just asked my friends to come up with that but I want your opinion two :) rembere I need 3 people from one anime/Manga, 3 people from another. And one Yaoi couple :) and if i know the anime and like it and its charaters, ill put them in the next ep :D and if i dont know the anime or just plane dont like it...well like i said ill just ask my friends for help. Kay kay thats it see yha next time and pleas read my other stuff. buy!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
****l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Episode 2 part 1

**Hey this is epasode 2 of Anime Truth Or Dare! So listen originally I had made episode 2 as a separate story, but sents it dosn't seem to be doing such afood job on its own I'm putting it up as a extra chapters**

**And to Sebby X Ciel who had review my last epasode. Thank you so much for telling me the charaters that you wanted but unfortunately (and I dont mean to offend anyone) I really hate Naruto, I don't watch Bleach so im not that aware of the charaters and I dont know who the heck Cry and Pewdiepie are nor the anime or manga that there from. Really are they like a paring from one of the animes that you suggested or an actual yaoi couple? So I'm sorry that I wont be using any of them :(**

**I own nothing but the show and Julia **

* * *

EPASODE 2

"Hey, hey! Its NatAngel and Julia here with epasode two of...  
ANIME TRUTH OR DARE!"

Julia walked forword, nodding.

"Yep and just like I explaned on the last epasode this is the show where you can eather ask some of your favourite anime or manga charaters a verry personal question or dare them to do ANYTHING you want."

And they have no choice but to do the dare or answer the qustion or ill..."

I let out a sigh.

"Look guys I have a confession to make... last time on the show I said that the charaters had to do the dares or answer the qustons or I would play one of there moast embarrassing moments on video. But...heres the thing...I uh...i kinda...forgot to get the videos..."

(Somewhere with everyone that was on the last epasode)

"Thoughs b***hes i knew it!"  
GRRRRRRRRRRR! IM GONNA F***ING KILL THEM!"

(Back to the show)

Everyone in the audence gasped.

"Oh common! Do you have any idere how much time it takes to prepare a show?"  
" And with only one persion becides me working here!"

I sighed again.  
"Anyway sents I highly doubt it that our next...'Guests' will be fretened by the hole, where gonna show your worst moments ever thing, Im gonna threaten them with something elce which I will explain shortly."

Julia cleared her throught, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay now to introduse the charaters."

First up I give you Kairi!, Riku! and Sora! From...the video game and manga Kingdom hearts!

The three of them all walked out.  
The audence cheered when they walked out on stage.  
Sora and Kairi were waving and smiling while Riku was frowning, looking like he didn't want to be here at all, I guess he saw the first epasode.

"YOU ROCK RIKU!" A fangirl screached.

When they sat down Riku leaned over to Sora and wispered.  
"I swear I cant beleave you agreed to do this. Whats worse is that you had to drag 'me' along."

Sora laughed. "Oh common, it'll be fun"

Kairi nodded. "yha Riku, lighten up."

I smiled.

Next up pleas put your hands together for...

Haruhi Fujioka!, Tamaki Suoh! And Hikaru Hitachiin!

They all ran on stage and sat down but Tamaki and Hikaru had to drag Haruhi on stage and force her to take a seat, eather she was having second thoughts about this or she just didn't want to spend time with Tamaki.

Julia looked at Hikaru.

"Hang on what are you doing here?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "what are you talking about? You guys asked us to be here."

Julia shook her head. "No we asked for Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru...so...wheres Hikaru?"

The twin sighed.  
"Busted?"

Julia nodded. "let me guess Hikaru didn't wanna be here?"

Kaoru nodded. "yeah"

Julia looked at me. "Should I go and get Hikaru?"

I thought for a moment before saying.  
"nah im good with eather twin. Becides I had always found Kaoru to be cuter."  
Kaoru blushed. "Thanks"

Julia clapped her hands together.  
"and now to introduce our surprise yaoi couple for today drum roll ple– "

"JUST SAY WHO IT IS ALREADY!" I shouted.

Julias red orbs widened. "okay, okay relax."

She took a deep breath and got ready for the screams.

"I'd like to present...Misaki Takahashi! And Akihiko Usami! (Usagi) from JUNJO ROMANTICA!"

Just like she had excepted evreyone begain screaming encluding me.

When the two walked on stage I couldn't help but notice that the buttens on Misaki's shirt were slightly un-dun, his hair was alittle messy and his cheeks and lips were slightly red.  
That only led me to wonder whet they were doing back stage which of corse led to me blushing like a love struck idiot.

Julia leaned over to me and wispered in a mocking toke.  
"Na~at, dont zone out again"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when i rembered what had happened last time. It had taken forever before I could put pressure on my foot again so there was no F***KING WAY that I was gonna zone out again but that was easer said then done.

When the two took a seet on stage I turned to the camra.

"Well why I work on not going all crazed fangirl on everyone here where gonna take a break. So everyone try and get to know eachother."

"Im NatAngel"

Julia waived. "And im Julia"

"Stay tuned we will be right back after the break!"

* * *

**Okay so if you guys have any truth or dare ideres for pleez tells me but you only have a week (or if I forget longer) to tell me what you'd like the charts to do or ansure because I have already written the next chapter but it would be nice tosee what you guyes would like. Oh and before I forget if anyone dose send me any dares or questions along with it make up your own appearance or give me a fake name because I will NOT be using any names (really i think this story has already gotten flamed before and Eventhough I fixed everything up I do NOT want it getting flamed AGAIN *sigh* thankyou. ****And while I'm at it what do you think the price will be for not doing a dare or answering a qustion? All will be explaned in the next chapter but to wright the next chapter im gonna need some good truth qustions and some funny dares! :)**

**and tell me if you want any charaters from KH, JR or OHC to make an apearnce in the audence.  
Kay, kay thats it.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
****l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. Episode 2 part 2

**I'd like to thank Bwood202 for sending in a really cool dare (and for being the only person to send in a dare) so a a reward you will be the first persion to be slected, kay. also My friends were pretty helpful with this so like last time Venom and Code will be making an aperance but I have also added my own made up fanboys and fangirls to give qustions and dares. Pleas injoy and review!**** :)**

**I own nothing but Julia, some of the fanboys and fangirls, some of the qustions and dares and the show :)**

* * *

"Hey welcome back!"

I chered turning my attention to the stage.  
"So even though I was here did you guys get to know each-other?

Misaki pointed to Kairi.

"I tried but she kept on making googly eyes at me and it was starting to creep me out!"

Usagi wraped an arm around is creeped out uke.  
"well can you blame her for liking you ?"

Kairi shrugged.  
"Hey Im a JR fan, I cant help it"

Riku and Sora looked at her.  
"Really? we never knew that?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow at them. "What you excepted me to mention that I liked Junjo Romantica in a Disney video game?"

"Point taken...  
Guys from Ourain how about you– "  
I stopped speeking when I saw Tamaki sitting in his emo corner.

" Tamaki what in the name of hell are you doing?"  
Julia asked.

Tamaki kept his gaze downward and pointed to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed. "look all I said was that if anyone dared us to kiss I wasn't gonna do it"

I gave her an evil smile.

"That reminds me I still need to tell you all what will happen if you dont agree to answer a qustion or do a dare."  
I sat on the desk that was behind me, and brought my knee's to my chest.  
"Julia would you do the honors, because id be lying if I said that I wasn't creeped out by this."

Julia nodded and walked over to a brown door with a sigh that read  
**DANGER!**

"ready Nat?" she asked.

"Just hurry up"

Julia let out a sigh as she opened the door.  
For a few seconds there was nothing but darkness, but then something moved and thousands of spiders, about the size of a 5 year olds hand crawled out.

Everyone in the audience and on stage stood up on there seats except for Tamaki who was already holding on to Haruhi for dear life.  
Julia smiled.  
"If you guys refuse to answer a qustion or do a dare you get locked in this room with the spiders for 5 minutes, don't worry there not deadly so all you have to worry about is them crawling all over you"

"Great! Sora cried. "So do you think you could...gee I dont know...PUT THEM BACK IN THE CLOSET!"

Misaki's eyes widened when some spiders begain to climb up his chair, he let out a girlish shreek when one came close to his foot and jumped into Usagi's arms.  
Usagi had no problem with holding him and was of corse going to teas the brunet about this later.

Misaki nodded. "I agree with Sora!"

Kaoru kicked a spider off of his foot.  
"Hikaru if your watching this im gonna kill you when I get back!"

"Already knew that Kaoru!"

we all looked up at the audence to see Hikaru standing up on his seat.

Kaoru sweat droped. "Oh you have to be kidding me"

I let out a sigh.  
"Julia you can put them back now"  
Julia nodded and snapped her fingers,almost instantly the spiders stopped in there tracks, turned around and started heading back into the closet, making everyone sigh with relief.  
Also if you havn't guessed from the last epasode Julia has some supernatural abilities that can come in pretty handy sometimes.

Everyone sat back down again when all of the spiders were gone.

Julia walked foreword.  
"Now for the part that we all have been waiting for where gonna choose some fans from the audience to give us your bast qustions or your greatest dares!"

everyone in the audence raised there hands and Julia scanned the croud.

"Lets see...um YOU"

Julia pointed to a talish boy with blue eyes and blonde hair with strawberry colored red through it. "um...hi! so I dare Tamaki..."  
"here it comes" Haruhi wispered.  
"...and 'Kaoru' to kiss each other" Haruhis eyes widened a little, honestly she hadn't expected that. Tamaki and Kaoru looked at echo their. "ehhh"  
I giggled "guys, tick tock, tick tock. You can ether kiss out here or play 5 minutes in the spider closet" Kaoru grinned his teath together. "oh common! That's not- mph!" His eyes widened when Tamaki attacked his mouth with his own. "O.M-" Julia slapped her hand over my mouth. "don't you even think about i was about to protest when from the audience I heard a Verry formillea (and quite attractive) voice cry- no more like scream. "TAMAKI YOU MOTHER F****ING CHEAT!" Tamaki and Kaoru parted lips in surprize.

"K-Kyoya!" Tamaki cryed in surprise. Kyoya said nothing in response and just stormed out of the room. "Kyoya! Kyoya wate! GAH!-" " don't even think about it Tamaki!" Kaoru shouted pulling the now crying blonde back. "we've only just started so if we have to suffer then so do you!"

I blinked. "so am I the only one wondering what that was all about?" Tamaki sniffed and whipped away his tears. "K-Kyoya and I...we may have started a bit of a relationship..." Almoste everyone's eyes went wide, especially Haruhis. "wow, wow, **wow! **Tamaki-semphi I thought you had a crush on me?" Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck "well you see...Kyoya and I have only been going out for afew months now and I'm still not that sure about my feelings for him..."

"Thant sounds formilla" Usagi muttered from under his breath.

Julia snapped her fingers. "Well its not a truth or dare show without alittle drama! Anyway moving on...lets pick someone else now...hmmmm...YOU," Julia pointed to a boy with black hair and silver tips. The boy stood up and grinned.

"okay let's see...Oh I know! I dare Usagi and Riku to die each others hair BRIGHT **PINK!** "

Everyone except Usagi and Riku began laughing. The two swallowed what pride they would have left. "where's the bathroom...?" Usagi asked, about ready to kill someone.

I giggled. "over there" I pointed to a door that was next to the dressing room.

"Wait why do I have to be alone with HIM!" Riku shouted pointing to Usagi.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "why is being alone with me such a problem?"  
Rikus face went red and he crossed his arms. "Well excuse ME if I feel uncomfortable being alone in the same room with a TOATLE PEDO!

Misaki looked over at them. "You get used to it"

"Just hurry up" I said sighing.

A dark aura surrounded Riku's body. He tried to hide his anger and embarrassment as he and Usagi both walked into the bathroom.

For obvious reasions we didn't have any cameras in the bathroom so we could only listen.

"Oi quit pulling at my hair!" Riku yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Usagi yelled back

about 15 minutes later the two came out wearing bath towels over there heads.

"so when do you think they can take the towels off?" Sora asked.

Julia checked her watch. "hmm now should be good..." They both sighed as they took the towels off there heads and everyone burst out laughing at what they saw.

"Kwhahah! Hahahaha! You guys look so stuped!" Kairi laughed.

Riku and Usagi both said nothing as they walked back over to there seats. Misaki tried his best to stop laughing at Usagi but he burst into another laughing fit about 5 seconds after he tried to stop.

Misakis eyes widened when Usagi lifted his chin up and completely smothered his mouth whith his own, knowing that that was the only way to make him stop laughing and pretty soon all of the yaoi fangirls (including me and Kairi) and occasional fanboys begain screaming and cheering.  
"OMG ITS TO MUCH!" I screamed, blood pouring out of my nose.

Julia just rolled her eyes and got a box of tissues out from the desk draw. "Tissue?" she asked me handing me the box.  
I took a few tissues out of the box. "thanks" I said whiping away some of the blood.  
When the two fianly parted lips Misakis face was flushed a bright red. Eventually everyone who was screaming started to calm down. Julia then begain to serch the crowd again.

"Mmmm...lets see, who to pick? Who to pick? Mmm... Oh how about you! Girl wearing the pink bow!"

They all looked up at who Julia had picked and Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru's eyes widened. "Renge what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

Renge stood up, smiling. "Hi guys! She cheered waving. "Don't worry guys I don't have any dares or qustions for you but I do have a dare for both Misaki and Kairi."

Misaki and Kairi nodded. "where all ears"

Renge cleared her throat. "well my dare for you guys is...TO SWAP CLOTHS!"

"WHAT!" Misaki shouted looking at Kairis (KH1) outfit. Kairi didn't seem to have a problem with switching cloths with Misaki because all he was wearing was a grey hoodie with black sleeves, brown knee-length shorts, white socks and runners.

"Well wont you look cute" Usagi mocked.  
"SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled. "Becides what if her cloths dont fit!"

Kairi stood up. "Oh don't worry the fabric's stretchy so they should fit just fine."

"Becides Misaki you have two choices." I imformed him.

"First, you can eather bare with wearing Kairi's cloths or second Julia will lock you in the spider room, your choice?"

"So the dresing rooms right over there?" he asked pointing to the door.  
"Yep"

Misagi's face went red as he walked over to the dressing room, grabbing Kairi's hand and dragging her with him. "lets just get this over with" he muttered.

Just then something hit me (Not literally). "Hey you guys do know that you have to swap underwhere too, right?".

"We know!" Kairi cried. Misakis eyes widened. "Hang on I didn't know that!" By the time he had finished his sentence Kairi had pushed him into the dressing room.

About 3 minutes later Kairi walked out of the dressing room wearing Misakis cloths and I had to admit she didn't look hath bad.

"Not bad Kairi, thoughs cloths suit you".  
She smiled "thanks." she looked over to her two friends. "Sora, Riku what do you think"?

Sora smiled. "They suit you." Riku sighed. "I guess they look okay..." Kairi frowned, I was clear that he didn't like what she was wearing. But she couldn't really blame him?

"Hang on wheres Misaki?" Usagi asked.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT OF HERE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Misaki yelled from inside the dressing room

Julia sighed. "Be right back?" she then wlked into the dressing room.  
"Hey someones in here! Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" Julia walked out of the dressing room in about, i dont know...5, 10 seconds carrying Misaki over her shoulders!

I burst into laughter as Julia closed the dressing room door and dropped Misaki on his feet and I could have sworn that I saw Usagi's face turn a slight pink. I honestly could not blame him, Misaki did look pretty cute in Kairi's cloths. Although her skirt was doing NOTHING for his legs (Just kidding).

Misaki covered his eyes with his bangs as he sat back down next to Usagi. Usagi smiled and wispered in his ear. "I was right you do look cute".

"Oh! Hey! Hey! I got something!" A boy with light blond hair cried from the audence. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Roxas?"

Roxas nodded. "Well who else would it be? But anyway, Sora if Riku and Kairi were stuck in a burning building and you could only save one of them who would it be? Oh and you have to answer in 10 seconds" Julia pressed a buten on her watch. "Okay clocks ticking...now!"

10  
9  
8

"Um...lets see...if I had to save only one of them," he looked between Riku and Kairi...

"4 sec–"  
"Okay you know what, just put me in the spider room!"  
"Gha, Hey" Sora cried as Julia picked him up by the back of his shirt, opened the door to the spider room, through him in and quickly closed the door before any spiders (or Sora) got out. It didn't take long before Sora started screaming and banging on the door. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! THERE IN MY HAIR!

(some time later)

"L...let...me...o-out.."

"Man Soras getting really tired. Julia how long has he been in there?" Julia checked her watch. "Oops its been 8 minutes"

"WHAT!" Sora shouted. When Julia Julia opened the door Sora fell out flat on his face nd had spiders crawling all over him. Julia sighed. "Common guys get off him" the spiders stoped moving for second before turning around and heading back for the spider room which, Julia locked after.

"I hate this show," Sora muttered while on the floor. "We know you do hun" Julia said helping him up.

"Hey Nat! Nat!"  
My eyes widened. "Oh shit" I looked up at the audence and saw...yep you guessed it, my (possible) friends Venom and Code. I swallowed. "Uh...h-hey guys...your not still mad at me for last time are you?" They shook there heads. "dont worry we'll get you back for last time later...but thats not the point me and Code both dare Kaoru to kiss Haruhi for 5 minutes and Tamaki can't do anything to stop them...so you might wanna hold him down."

Julia walked over to Tamaki with some rope. "~Oh Tamaki~" she sang as she quickly tied him to the chair. Tamaki's eyes widened. "Hey! W-what the heck?"  
Julia held Tamaki's head straght so he couldn't look away. Tamaki's jaw droped when he saw Haruhi and Kaoru leaning in for a kiss and he full on screamed when there lips fianly met. "GWAAAA! HARUUUUUHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I rolled my eyes "man Tamaki your a really terrorbull Boyfriend"

(5 minutes later)

"HARUHI NO! ITS NOT FAAARE! I HATE THIS SHOW! AND I HATE THE HOAST AND HER ASISTANT EVEN MORE!" He started crying again.

"Okay times up, Haruhi, Kaoru you can stop kissing any time you like now "

60 seconds had gone by and...they hadn't stoped kissing.

O_O

Julia blinked. "Um...should we give them some privacy?" she asked, ignoring Tamaki's cryse to make them stop.

I shook my head. "Nha i've got a better idere". I got a air horn out of the desk draw and walked over to the two. "Oh Kaoru, Haruhi...TIMES UP!" I held up the air horn that I had gotten from the desk and blew it in there ears. Haruhi and Kaoru both screeched and covered there ears.

"OW! YOU KNOW THAT HERT!" cryed Haruhi. "No kidding" Said Kaoru rubbing his ears.

"Oh Kaoru..."

They both turned around to find that Tamaki had been untied from the chair and now looked like an angered bull.  
Kaour swallowed. "i should run now, right?" Tamaki nodded. The two begain to chase echother around the stage, until Tamaki slipped on a random banana peel that had come out of no where and fell flat on his face.

"Hey Tamaki, you okay?" Julia asked kneeling down and poking him in the head. She looked back at me. "i think his out could."

I shruged. "All well were out of time anyways...Did you guys have fun on the show today?"

Almoast everyone answered no exsept for Tamaki who woke up and answered "F***K NO!" before passing out.

"Well everyone thats the end of epasode 2 Im NatAngel and this is my assistant Julia, We hope you injoyed the show and if you want us to continue with Anime Truth Or Dare theres a pole on my profile page! Seeya!

*Sighing out *

(Back stage)

"Hey Nat wanna go get something to eat my treat?" Julia asked. I shook my head "Id love to but Kairi and I are going back to her place to talk about our favourite Yaoi mangas and animes." I leaned closer to her and wispered. "and mybe even stalk Misaki and Usagi for a while, wanna come with?"

Julia shook her head. "No way, i've had enough of yaoi for one day"

"Okay I understand, lets go–"

My words were cut off when a water balloon hit me square in the face, Julaia begain laughing but her laughs were silents when another water balloon hit her as well.

"THAT WAS FOR LAST TIME BITCH!" I herd Code and Vennom shout before they ran off.

Julia handed me a towel. "Well I didn't see that coming."  
I nodded. "Me ether, I mean knew they were going to get revenge on us but I excepted something I dont know... better."

Julia nodded but then she looked up and her eyes widened. "You mean like that...?"  
I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of difrent colored water balloons sitting in a large net and by the looks of it the net was just about to break.

I swallowed. "Yep that more like them." then the net gave way, sending the water balloons crashing down on us.

* * *

**Well thats the end of epasode 2 tell me what you think and do't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page 'Should I Keep on Going With Anime Truth Or Dare?' Also if you have any idears for the next epasode (If I do one) pleez tell me. If you sagest any anime/mangas I will only use them if I know them (so it might be easier to just choose one from my list of favorite anime/mangas which you canfind on my profile) Also for the yaoi couples i will not exsept any fan made parings they have to be an actuall yaoi couple the only exseptions i will make are Hikaru and kaoru okay coz there hole brotherly love thing can make for alot of jokes and alot of dares (LOL) **

** and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. To My Readers

**To my readers I am sorry to tell you this is not a chapter. But I would like to inform you all that I will no longer be taking requests for anime characters to appear on the show. You can all still send in questions and dares, and charaters to apear in the audence, just no more anime segestions. I was reading my reviews earlier and I saw a few request from people who had suggested some anime characters. But because I have eather never seen thoughs animes befor, don't know who the characters are, or I haven't read the manga's, the sejestions are never used. If I one day take the time to watch some of thoughs animes that people have sejested then I might use them in future episodes. Oh and BloodyCross13 don't worry you will be happy to know that I WILL be using the characters that you have sejested mainly because my friend Code just LOVES the anime and that will come in handy for some jokes in episode 3. I will post the next chapter soon but I just wished to inform you that now I will be choosing the characters for each episode unless I run out of idears and need you guys help.**

**And thank you all for your nice reviews! :D**


	6. Episode 3 THE REVENGE part 1

_**A/N: Okay in my last authers note when i said i would update soon i honastly didnt think that i would update this soon and i apoligise that i havnt updated on this fanfic (mines the 'to my readers' chapter) my only excuse is ive been lazy :( But im back now and im gonna warn you that this episode is gonna be a little difrent from the other two. how? well read and find out! pleas injoy! coz trust me i wont (Oh and thanks to BloodyCross13 for telling me what charaters they would like to see on the show) Pleas read to find out why I wont injoy todays episode**_

(Somewhere i dont know of)

"Nat~ oh Na~at"

"ow my head...what..."

My eyes snapped opened when I saw that I was sitting in a dark room. "WTF! Hey! whats going on?"

"Revenge thats what"

I got up and looked around _'Thoughs voices' "_Venom! Code! What the f****k is going on!? What is the meaning of this!?"

"We Just told you" Code said. "REVENGE!"

I rolled my eyes. "But you guys already got your revenge, remember the water balloons?"

"Aha! Thats what you though!" Venom cried. "But that was just to trick your fellow readers- I mean viewers into thinking that todays episode was going to be like the other two."

"But where taking over this show!" Code butted in. "that is unless you can get past the challenges that we've set up for you. What do you say? You up for it?"

I thought for a moment. _Hang on a minute, all I need to do is call Julia and she'll help me out._

"Oh Nat" said Venom. "Dont think that you can call Julia to come and help you cause we've sent her half way round the world on a holoday. And pleas dont ask how we got the money, we just did okay."

I rolled my eyes. _Well that plans screwed..._ I sighed. _Guess I have no choice. _"Alright I accept. Now would you kindly tell me the rules"

"gladly. the rules are simple, we have set up some chalenges for you, in each chalenge you have to get past some difrant anime charaters. some are from your preveous episodes and are here for one thing and one thing only. REVENGE! the others we have paid to be here. you can do what ever you wish to try and get past them, we will come back to check on you later, untill then me and Code will be starting the show. oh and Nat just to pruve that we are taking over, we are changing the point of view to 3rd persion. Have fun and try not to die!"

* * *

Episode 3 THE REVENGE! Part 1

(3rd persion POV)

"Hello there everyone" Vennom said smiling. "I am your host Vennom and this is my co-host Code"

Codes fase turned bright red and her cat ears twitched. **((wait, what? when did she...? Never mind))** "why do I have to be the Co-host?!" she screamed. Venom smerked. "because you got to be a neko and have Grell as your assiatant." Grell smiled and leaned on Codes sholder, which she hated but let slide. "Well you got to have Zero as your asistent" Vennom wraped both arms around the silver haired vampire and smiled a warm (but creapy) smile. "thats because like you Grell, Zero wanted revenge on Nat too for making him kiss that twit kaname, right Zero?" Zero pushed the red headaway from him. "actully i was never told why im here. but if you need help with revenge agents that crazed fangirl then i guess im on board""Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! YAY! YAY!YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" Vennom cryed in a fit of pure fangirlness. Everyone in the room had to cover there ears and by now everyone was getting annoyed. "JUST START THE SHOW ALREADY!" a fan...boy I guess, shouted in, yep you guessed it, annoyance!

"Alright shesh."

Code coughed. "first up from..." Codes eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG FROM THE ANIME SHUGO CHARA I GIVE YOU UTAH! TADASE! AND IKUTO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

The three walked out making the fans react (almoste) like Code. Codes cheeks turned red at the sight of Ikuto and she compleatly frew herself at the blue haired neko.  
"AH! HELP! CRAYZED FANGIRL!"

"dont think your getting away that esially"  
"Get the hell off me!"

Venom sighed. "Zero, Grell, one of yous help him, we cant have any charaters dying ya know"

Grell and Zero shot Venom a sharp look. "hey im not risking anything" said Grell. "Yeah you got any idear how vicious fangirls are?" Zero asked. Venom rolled her eyes. "oh common, Grell, your a freaking grim reeper and Zero, YOUR A F****KING VAMPIRE. Yet your saying that you cant get one fangirl to stop attacking a really cute anime boy that she really- I see your point. But still cant you edleast try?" Zero and Grell both thought for a moment before both answering. "no"

"Oh pretty pleas?" Venom asked, trying to pull of her best puppy dog fase. The two sighed and saying there prayers they both 'tried' to get Code to stop fanttacking **((LOL what I call a fangirl attacking someone LOL lame but it works)) **Ikuto. Granted they didnt do that good a job but 'somehow' by some miracle the two were abal to get Code to calm down and to stop trying to kiss Ikuto **(who can blame her for trying?)) **True Code had ripped out some of the hair extensions that Grell was using to relapse the hair that he had lost **((okay fine that I had cut off)) **and had just about knocked out one of Zeros fangs but...no comment.

"Okay peoplez sorry about what Code just did, you okay Ikuto?" Venom asked. Ikuto let out a grown. "I feel like one of my ears have been ripped off..."

Venom rolled her eyes and snatched the card from Code. " Next from the anime Fruits Basket I give you..Yuki Sohma! Kyo Sohma! and Tohru Honda!"

Code let out the biggest scream of them all when the three walked out and she made a mad dash twords Yuki and Kyo and 'yes' just like before it resorted in having Grell and Zero try there verry best to keep her from toatly glomping the two of them. Yes Zero lost another fang and Grells glasses were snapped to two, but edleast Yuki and Kyo were saved from being torn to pieces by yet another fangirl.

"O~i I dont know how much more of this I can take...?`" Grell said, trying his best not to start coughing up blood.

"Are you guyse okay?" Tohru asked.

"That depends" Said Zero "Am I the only one seeing stars?"

"Can we go to the infirmary now?" Grell growned.

"After we announce the yaoi couple" Code said.

Zero fell to the floor. "OH COMMON!"

Code coughed, snatching the card back from Venom. "And now...our yaoi couple for today is...BEYOND BIRTHDAY AND L FROM DEATH NOTE!

**((me: Hold on! Im sorry im pausing this fanfic here for a sec. Really guyse? I made it quite clear that you are to have NO fan made parings on this show. The couple has to be legit!**

**Code: yes which is why we are using a fan made paring.**

**Me: T_T ))**

The croud went wild when the two walked out on stage. Code decided to be nice and didnt try fantacking the two...for about 5 seconds, then it was the same shit as befor only this time Zero and Grell couldnt be bothered to help the two and BB didnt have any knives on him so he was just as helpless as L was.

Venom looked at Zero and Grell. "Zero, Grell you guyse can go to the ER now."

Grell and Zero sighed in relief.

"After you help Beyond and L"

"OH common!" they shouted.

Venom rolled her eyes. "Okay...Zero go to the ER, Grell YOU help Beyond and L."

Venom looked at the cammra. "Okay everyone We'll be right back after the break and wish them luck"

(Sighing out)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you got any qustions or dares you know what to do. sorry if thoughs little comments i made during the chapter got anoying i just couldnt help myself. Pleas review coz your reviews help me out. (Especially when my show has been taken over by two fangirls who cant take a joke)**

**Code: Cant take a joke! YOU MAKE KANAME KISS ME!  
**

**Me: I said I was sorry, when are you gonna get over it?**

**Code: we'll see what happens after the show.**

**Venom: ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU MADE ZERO AND KANAME KISS ECHOTHER!**

**Me: Yes, and the fangirls and Zero and Kaname loved it ;)**

**Venom: *Pulls out giant sword * dont you have somewhere else to be?**

**Me: Oh right I gotta get started on writing the next chapter!**

**Code: T_T thats not what she ment**

**Me: I know **

**PLEAS REVIEW!**


End file.
